


Sweet Thing

by Maidservant_Hecubus



Series: 50 Shades of Dark Circles Under My Eyes [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood and Violence, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, Dark, F/M, I'm Sorry, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidservant_Hecubus/pseuds/Maidservant_Hecubus
Summary: Prompt: Can I get a fic where reader is snarky and disobedient on purpose? There's not enough fics like that with daddy rick lol preferably evil rick, i love the way you wrote him in that other fic!





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently some of you twisted kittens LIKE my Evil Rick. Well… he's very disappointed in you. Anon is going to get themselves killed one day…
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Just holy shit. Don’t. I’m SORRY! Fucking yikes. Daddy Kink, Blood, Violence, I’d say BDSM but NONE OF THIS IS SAFE OR SANE, Reader with a death wish, PiV, tears, lots of tears, MeNtAl InStAbiLiTy, serious stockholm shit.

“You’re trying my patience, girl" Evil Rick stood in the threshold of his lab, arms crossed against his chest, his lips twisted down in what was so far  _ mild _ annoyance.

He had broken you in enough that he didn't feel the need to lock your cell when he wasn't using you. With all the hard work you had done to  _ earn _ that trust you weren't quite sure what you had been thinking when you snuck out that night. Though you had a feeling every day spent here with _ Him _ saw your sanity slip just a little further away.

And so you found yourself sitting on the cold metal slab of his exam table in nothing but one of his lab coats, legs swinging as you met his annoyed glare with a manic grin.

His frown deepened, “Why. are. you. here?” he enunciated each word as if he was talking to a child.  _ Perfect. _

_ “ _ You  _ told _ me to tell you when I  _ needed  _ something.” you pouted, crossing your arms in front of you.

Rick huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Oh for fucks-- what do you  _ need _ then, girl?”

This was it, do or quite literally die.

“I want,” you bit your lower lip in a way you  _ hoped  _ looked seductive, “I want **you** ,  _ Daddy.”   _ the last came out as a breathy whine.

“I'm not your Daddy,  _ little girl _ .” he snarled, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

“I guess not,” you huffed, “ _ My _ Daddy would play with me.” You accused as you shot your tongue out at him.

All it took was three strides of his long legs and he was on you. His hand caught your jaw in a crushing grip as he forced your mouth open with his thumb.

“Give me one - one good reason why I shouldn’t cut that smart fucking tongue out of your mouth right fucking now.” Rick snarled and gave your head a sharp jerk for emphasis. You didn’t flinch, that had been quickly trained out of you. You just stared up at him, eyes wide, and darted your tongue out to lick the pad of his thumb. 

Snarling, he jerked his hand away and backhanded you across your face splitting your lower lip, “Is this what you fucking want?” he spat, “Don’t I hurt you enough, girl?” 

Reeling from the slap you stared back up at him as you sucked your lower lip into you mouth to taste the fresh wound. Thanks to his excruciatingly diligent work on you, the sweet metallic taste of your own blood had you instantly rubbing your thighs together as wet heat pooled between them. Your lips curled up in a wild grin, stretching the wound on your lip even further, red drops falling to stain the crisp, white lab coat you wore. Maybe, oh god, maybe you would end up with a scar to match  _ his _ . You groaned at the thought.

Ricks eyes darkened at the sight of your blood dripping down your chin. He reached out and swiped the rivulet from your skin. His scarred lip twisted up in delight as he pressed his bloodied thumb to your mouth and you wrapped your lips around it, sucking his digit into your mouth, moaning as you tasted yourself on his skin. 

“You  _ are _ my girl, aren’t you, kitten?” he purred, finally realizing what you had known for weeks now. He slid his thumb from your mouth, trailing blood and saliva down your chin.

You nodded, dazed and eager. “ _ Yes, Daddy. _ ” you breathed.

His hand pulled away and he struck like a snake, back handing you again across the other cheek. Your grin didn’t falter until he grabbed you by the throat, fingers pressed hard over your pulse, “If i’m your  _ Daddy _ , kitten, then you’d best - you need to fucking remember that  **I** made you and  **I** will decide when and how you are unmade.” his grip on you tightened and your vision started to blur around the edges. He gave your head a violent shake, “Do you  _ understand _ , girl?”

You nodded as best you could with his hand crushing your throat. You had  _ always _ understood and now he did too. 

Rick’s hand didn’t let up and dark spots began to swim in your vision. His smile widened to show teeth as your mouth gasped futily for air. You were floating, you felt your body begin to go slack. Christ, you thought you might come just from his hand around your neck…

With a barked laugh he released you and air flooded back into your lungs and you fell forward against his chest. “C-crazy little slut.” he chuckled, almost making it sound like a term of endearment. He stroked a hand up the back of your neck and you shivered, fearing a gentle touch from him more than any pain he could deliver. His fingers tangled in your hair, fisting it by the roots as he jerked your head backwards to look up at him. “Now tell me kitten, what do you need from your  _ Daddy _ ?”

You whined and griped the lapels of his lab coat as he forced you to look up at him. “ _ Pleeease _ fuck me, Daddy.” you begged, “Fuck me, hurt me.  _ Oh Daddy please _ , claim me,  _ kill me, _ make me  _ yours.” _

“You’re a fucking greedy little thing, aren't you?” Rick sneered as he slid his other hand under the lab coat you were wearing to tease a nipple with his calloused fingers,  “Asking for so much more than you deserve.” he caught your nipple between his thumb and index finger and  _ twisted. _

_ “Ahhh!” _ you yelped. He yanked your hair harder. For a moment he came into sharp focus and you caught his eyes, radiating a self awareness he thought he had cut out of you. “Don't I deserve It? I've been so good for you  _ Daddy.”  _ your voice was rough and determined. “I give you  _ everything _ you want. Where is  _ mine _ ?” you bared your teeth at him in a parody of a grin.

His face went blank then. No rage or disgust. Just empty as he stared  _ through _ you as if you had vanished before him.  _ Fuck. _

You opened your mouth to apologize or beg or scream you didn't even know. Rick dragged you to your feet by your hair and flipped you around and threw you back across the table. The edge of the metal slab rammed into your stomach winding you. He grabbed the collar of the lab coat you had stolen and ripped it backwards, wrenching your shoulders back painfully as he striped you.

You had enough reason left to know better than to struggle when he was like this. He leaned over you, his groin pressed against your ass, digging an elbow into your spine to hold you down while the other hand reached down to undo his belt and slipped it from the loops. He shifted slightly and you felt the warm, stiff leather wrap around your throat and the clink of the buckle as he made it a choke collar around your neck. 

“Is  _ this _ what you fucking wanted girl?” he snarled in your ear as he yanked the belt, cutting off your air. You heard the zip of his fly and felt the press of his cock against your entrance. “Will this  _ please _ you, slut?” He thrust his hips forward, forcing you open as he rammed into you, rough and unforgiving. 

You wailed in satisfaction and pain as he pulled out and thrust back in. 

“Is this what you _fucking_ _needed_?” He snapped his hips against you. Splitting you in half as he fucked you with every ounce of mad fury he contianed. You were bent backwards by the throat as far as your spine would allow, tears were streaming down your face and your vision blurred as your air rapidly ran out. 

He released the belt and you gasped for breath. He grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back so you were flush with his chest as he continued his violent rutting. 

“Fucking- Fuck.” he hissed in your ear, “Do you  _ like _ this, when- when I lose all  _ fucking _ control?” You could only answer him with hiccoughing sobs as you prayed for the pain to forget itself and turn to pleasure. 

“I do  _ everything _ for you girl, and you still want more, don't you?” 

“ _ P-pleeeeassee…” _ you begged, sobbed, as your body shook around him. Every muscle in you pulsing and grabbing for him, wanting more and more, even as he filled you to bursting. 

He hooked two fingers in your mouth and wrenched your head back to lick the tears pouring down your face. “Find pleasure in this where you can girl, because I’m taking mine and I don't give a good fuck about  _ yours.”  _

And you did. You screamed as you came undone at his selfish words.  The sharp edge of the table brushing your hips. The pain of him abusing your cunt. You shook and thrashed as he fucked you back open, through your pleasure and back into pain again.

His rhythm faltered as he gripped you by the hair again, exposing your neck to him. You sobbed as you felt his teeth sink into your neck, felt your skin parting for him, bleeding for him as he emptied himself into you, burying the roar of his orgasm in your flesh. 

He pulled out of you as if any further contact would poison him and released his grip on your hair. You crumpled to the floor in a broken sobbing heap at his feet.

  
“If you ever-” he spat, “You ever try that shit again and I'll slit your fucking throat.”


End file.
